metalguys_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
MetalGuy's Community (Group)
MetalGuy213's Community Or MetalGuy's Community is a place founded by MetalGuy213 wich it's mainly based on Hangouts, Gaming Groups, Anti-Depression and General Peace Group as the only proporsition to make it a peaceful place without any Fight Clubs. In Other Words it's been created in January 2017, then expanded to Discord on March of the same year. Actually the group has been Owned by MetalGuy Along of Sunday Night Slaughterfest Team, Saturday Night Survival Team, the ZDaemon Clan FragSyndicate, the Zandronum Clan FAP and CoolAkramTV. In October 31st of 2018, Domino has left the Team as being part of the Big 5 and part of the group. Group Mottos The Main Motto Of the group is "Hail MetalGuy And Praise The Rebellion" wich it's fewly used on the community But the motto mainly uses for a group when Metal is on it saying Hail (Group) ''And Praise The Rebellion Other Mottos: *Early 2017: Hanging with the good people *2017-2018: We Go Much Better *2018-Present: Hail MetalGuy and Praise The Rebellion! In The History On Early 2017 there is used for a early moment "Hanging With The Good People" wich is currently now Unused as the date of the creation. In the Date's Creation MetalGuy used the currently Motto that endured 1 year "We Go Much Better" since it's been a term to go far at being a better place for new users, no drama, no fight clubs and avoiding any future conflict from each person respectivity. On February 2nd, MetalGuy Changes the Motto to Hail MetalGuy And Praise The Rebellion since of finding General Peace as the group has been grown up as with a new formation of members with a seeking information to find people to make the good things rather bad things. Simultaniously The group has been on those status in the actual World where they're about to come to bring General Peace Rather Fighting. History 'Origins' On December 2016, Metal, Avery and Randie showed signs of that they're interesed to make an friends community on discord and skype during Pokemon Brick Bronze 'Old Stuff' The history of the creation of the group has been incorporated on June 2016 as MetalGuy knows BLOX City and he knew Randie (wich actually they're barely talking on Instagram/Skype) with the main objective to not fall on things but the idea has been stepped down as there's known drama between the main team, since January 2017 the group has been planned again with the same main people who wanted it as to avoid drama but in May 2017, The Besties were disbanded (for the first time) as Metal and Darky fight making Metal go against Avery and Randie until they apologized but as of now the main team are still thinking for a possible come back at the main group. The team has been consisted of MetalGuy213 and CoolAkramTV, both guys were are known for making M.U.G.E.N Vids and other vids as well making it later that Kawaii Potato, Domino, Starbucks, SinySniper/Colins and Akram's Brothers Dena and Samer joins the Team too for a benefit on their factions. in August 2017, BlueVenom, Meleemario and DoomJoshuaBoy joins the team as MetalGuy went offline to take a break from a thing that happen on #dmstuff on irc.quakenet.org, later N1col3, Gaby and Conita were incorporated in the team. In September 2017 it has been incorporated the Brick Planet Group "MetalGuy Fan Club" wich was lead by Marcher for a short brief but he left the team as leaving the ownership to MetalGuy making the group to grow with Akram wich TheGalaxyCat joins the team having the same rep. in 24th of September Gaby has started a relationship with Metal (for the first time) making both having a duration almost for a week, also making the retiriment of Starbucks due of unknown reasons and of Gaby on October 2nd Of 2017 due of a conflict outgoing with N1col3 and Conita. In 1st of October of 2017, Metal Leaves M.U.G.E.N due of having tough times with school, life, issues and such problems on his factors behind his decide wich caused the Community having a decrease. On sometime around October of the same year, a huge problem caused that the community has been deleted making numerous members left the community but later was restored as MetalGuy calm down. 'Current Stuff' On January 1st of 2019, MetalGuy's Brother MetalMan has joined the staff as being a intern Godfather as they share the same account. Objectives The main Objectives of the staff recluits as for: *Peace *Calm *Cheer Ups *Finding a Good Way *No Drama *No Future Conflicts *No Fight Clubs *No Bad Things Specially comes up from their accurate things for the normal condition such as being a Good Person and not a Bad Person. Central Gaming The Central Gaming of the Group mainly focuses on Roblox, Brick Planet/BLOX City, Zandronum/ZDaemon/Odamex (Doom) and rare times on Free Fire and Fortnite. 'Roblox' The Community has begin with Roblox (mainly Pokemon Brick Bronze) on 2017 by the first 4 staff members before the Big 5 was a thing... it was formated by MetalGuy213,Avery,Randie and Darky... during the time Metal did individual gaming videos rather grouping with them Until March 2018 since somewhere on the same year has been shut down due of a Copyright Infrightment since it has Stuff from Nintendo. In the actually MetalGuy barely comes to the Community by uploading Survive Natural Diseaster and Survive The Diseasters' Videos But there's a rare chances. 'Doom' Doom is being played by MetalGuy since 2014, then in 2017 he decided to bring and place it up the Community, during time.. it gained some members and it's yet the Community's main place where players came in from the FPS Game. 'M.U.G.E.N' after 2 Years and a half inactive, MetalGuy decides to come back at the community with uploading videos giving it a acclaim and a survivalence stuff, It was a potential place too where people come from in this community. In the actual life Metal left on October, it spreads if he should continue to come back again from quitting but the chances are low to know.... But it happen on November 2nd of 2018 in a Unexpected Return. Big 5 ''Main Article: Big 5 '' The Big 5 is a group formated prior to MetalGuy's Community, those members are: *MetalGuy213/Cryomancer *CoolAkramTV *Dena *Samer *Domino/Kawaii Potato II (Left The Group) the group is the main factor that they decide to make a Community related to MetalGuy, then followed of Akram's Place but Akram's Community is nearly inactive meanwhile MetalGuy's Community is now active since it has been increased people's factors to stay alive. Wars 'Post V vs Metal and His Partner' in 2018, post V Members like Rizuaki and Tragedy (a known infamous Brazilian Troll) has faced numerous people specially the main owner and DoomJoshuaBoy on ZDoom Wars wich both of the members had numerous wins at Metal and rare times at his partner as Tragedy needed his major member of the Victorious Clan named BanJoster but since his activity is unknown (few rumored that he went inactive and others said that he's already dead) they did his forces yet against both... they had numerous victories leaving Metal and DJB with some rare victories. 'Battle Between Staff Members' 'CoolAkramTV vs MetalGuy213' Once a history as of 2017 Akram Faced Metal on a M.U.G.E.N Team battle on a Cheapie Fight in turns where they must use the most powerful characters of the Cheapie Race and Metal took the lead as winning him. 'BlueVenom and LanHikariDS vs DoomJoshuaBoy And MeleeMario' 3 Of the staff members has on the ZDoom Wars Summoning Grounds 2017 Edition (4 if you conut Metal but since he leave the tournament after being very depressed about Relationship Issues) had a "Community Fight" excluding LanHikariDS since he's not a Staff Member from MetalGuy's Community wich Venom and Lan won the Rounds against DJB and MeleeMario. 'The Feud' See Controversies for more info There's a Longtime Feud between the Owner of The Community and the ex-staff Member Conita is a long feud that currently holds since she and her (actually) ex-friends and her sister (Nykol) had drama against MetalGuy... Wich the Sexual Abuse made from Conita at Metal made her to get suspended from School in 2 days, her name, ex-friends and sister's names Blacklisted and no longer welcomed after a Moderation Discussion between Staff Members after of Conita's Actions. as of October 2018, the feud keeps up. In November 2018, The Feud is over after Conita went in a serious brawl against one of MetalGuy's Friends resulting that she gets expelled from the next year. 'Cheapie Race of War''' there's certrain battles that involved on the Cheapie Race where wich Metal And Akram are both facing eachother also facing other people's teams (most are from South Korea and Japan) leading wins and rare times loses between the members and guests from the Community in M.U.G.E.N. Timeline Coming Soon... Social Media Links YouTube Discord Category:Groups Category:Gaming Groups Category:Main Group Category:Peace Group Category:General Peace Groups